


Falling Head Over Heels (Down a Flight Of Stairs) For You

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Concussions, F/M, Love Hotels, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Wait, what are we doing today? Hey, who are you? Why do you keep saying my name wrong...





	Falling Head Over Heels (Down a Flight Of Stairs) For You

**Author's Note:**

> not the most realistic depiction of a concussion I've ever seen, but I had fun with it, so whatevs tbh.

The first sensation when he wakes is a splitting pain in his head, driving him to sit up and groan half-heartedly. The second sensation is a hand on his chest, pushing him back down, while a feminine voice chatters excitedly in his ear in a way he can’t really make out through the pain. The third is when the rest of his body reports in, angrily reminding him of a dozen scrapes and aches. After that comes the cold air blowing past him, rustling the hair on his legs and crotch.

_Wait._ _ Didn’t I get dressed before, for- _

Coming fully awake, he opens his eyes to find a very concerned looking girl sitting over him, her hand still on his bare chest. She’s cute, with most of her curly brown hair tied back but leaving her bangs to frame her round face. She’s familiar, but…When he tries to think about it, the pain in his head only gets worse, and he winces, bringing a hand up to his head and rubbing his temple.

“-----, are you listening? Can you hear me?” She said a name, but he can’t make it out. It doesn’t sound like his name, though.

“What the…” The sound of his voice only amplifies the pain, driving him to dig his fingertips into his scalp and groan. She leans in closer, wrapping arms around his neck and hugging his face into her chest. The bed creaks under them as he tries to worm away, but finds her grip far too strong to escape. 

_ Holy hell, how strong is she? _

“Oh, thank goodness you’re awake, -----, i was so worried!” He leans away, and she releases him, sliding a pile of first aid supplies out of the way so she can sit next to him. She’s barely dressed, in a sports bra and tiny shorts that draw a lot of attention to her thighs. But then again, he’s even less dressed, judging from the cool air he can feel on...well, everything. “Here, I was waiting until you were awake, but you probably need something for the pain, yes?”

_ God, she looks incredible. How do I know her…? _

Snapping out of his reverie, he nods. “Mmh. Yeah.” She leans past him to the table next to the bed, picking up a bottle of water and a paper bag, dumping it out unceremoniously on the bed. 

“Okay, nausea med, another splint...ah, here.” She holds up a bottle of pain medication, popping it open and dumping a few tablets out in her palm. “Here, say ‘aah’.” He doesn’t make the noise but complies, and she carefully places the tablets onto his tongue, which he dry swallows. She frowns, twisting the cap open on the water bottle.

“At least let me take care of you, -----. It’s bad for your stomach if you do that, so drink.” She holds the water bottle out, and he opens his mouth again, swallowing a short swig when she tips it into his mouth. Only when the water stops does he realize how dry his throat really was, and groans.

“More. Gimme the whole bottle.” She nods, slowly pouring the rest out into his greedy throat. She casts the bottle aside, smiling pleasantly at him. “So...Where’m I?”

“You had a bad fall, -----, while we were jogging. Your leg, I think, and some stairs. I wanted to give you time to recover, so I got us a hotel room. If you didn’t wake up by the time i got your wounds cleaned up, I was going to take you to the hospital. It was my fault, after all, so I wanted to be sure to take responsibility.”

“Hnh. A fall...My leg? Right. Well...” He trails off, looking down at the rest of him. He’s covered in bandages and pads of gauze taped down haphazardly (the bedding has a worrying amount of what has to be his own blood on it, as well), but he’s definitely nude. He can see his clothes and his shoes at the foot of the bed, neatly folded. Except his underwear, which she seemed to just drop the moment she got them off him.

“Yes?”

“Look, you seem nice, but...why am I naked?”

“Oh! I, well…” She trails off, blushing and looking down at the bag in her lap. “I had to make sure you hadn’t been injured in a way I hadn’t noticed, so...I bathed you. You were rather sweaty, and I was worried about infection. You got hurt rather badly...”

“Huh. That’s weird, isn’t it? That’s a weird thing to do.”

“I--I suppose, but it made sense at the time. You don’t feel anything else, right -----? You’re hurt, but you’re not still bleeding?”

“Nah. Just...why do you keep calling me that name?” The girl looks confused, tilting her head.

“...It’s your name.” He raises an eyebrow, and her expression grows more shocked.

“You don’t remember your name?”

“I’m just sayin’ I don’t think that’s my name, I’m not sayin’ it isn’t.”

“What is your name, then?”

“Man...I dunno! It can’t be that, right? That’s too...I dunno.”

“...Stay here, and lay back down. I’m going to go make a phone call.” She stands, walking back to the door she came in through and closing it. He stands, stretching and feeling every part of his body protest for the effort, but one of his legs nearly buckles under him in doing so. He leans against the wall for stability, groaning.

_ Okay, maybe the leg thing checks out. Why was I running with this girl, then? She is hot...like, smoking. So that’s probably why. Huh. Was I trying to impress her? _ Despite trying to focus through the slowly retreating barbs of his headache, he can’t concentrate enough to remember anything in the last day or so. Or his name. But he knows the girl, somehow. Can’t place her name, though. And he remembers agreeing to do...something, with her. An apology for something.  _ Was I an ass? I’m an ass a lot, I know, but...I can’t imagine ever hurting this girl. She’s so sweet. And so hot... _

Before he can continue that particular train of thought, the girl steps back into the room, putting her phone into her bag by the door. 

“I thought I said you should rest. -----, you could have a concussion!” She rushes over, reaching way above her head to plant her hands on his shoulders and try to force him to sit down. His leg chooses then to give out under the increased pressure, and drops down onto the bed. Without thinking about it, his hand grabs the waistband of her shorts and pulls her down with him and into his lap. “Wh, I, -----,  _ what are you doing? _ ” She’s blushing like a ripe tomato, eyes wide, and he realizes just how much he likes her in that moment. She’s really cute.

“I’m sorry. I dunno what I did earlier when I fell, or what I needed to apologize to you for, but I’m sorry.” He looks away from her, sighing. “I know I can be an ass, and a lot of even worse shit, but I never meant to do it to you. I always want to be good to you, because I like you a lot.” The girl blinks, jaw working as she tries to process his words. For lack of a better idea, he kisses her, doing his best to be gentle. She tenses, then leans into him, pressing her breasts against his chest and forcing him down against the bed, kissing him far harder than he expected such a small, cute girl like her to. Finally, she pulls back and sits up and shifts to a more comfortable position, shaking her bangs out of her face and giggling.

“Well, I didn’t expect this side of you. I guess Ann was wrong, then. Do you want to...” She smirks down at him, eyes going from his cock pressing insistently from where their crotches meet all the way up to the edge of her stomach and up to his eyes. He swallows, then nods. Her grin breaks into a smile as she whips her sports bra off, casting it back behind her and rolling her shoulders while he stares at her chest, plump and inviting.. “Much better, don’t you think?” He nods, well aware that his other party is fully in agreement, throbbing gently in time with his heartbeat against her skin.

She starts slowly, squeezing him between her thighs and making slow, gentle movements. He tries to keep himself calm and put on a show by smiling cockily up at her, but she seems to take that as a challenge. Immediately, she starts using longer strokes up the entire length and placing a hand against his tip, rubbing fingers around it with a smile that the devil would recoil from. He claws at the bed, clutching the blanket with both hands and doing a very poor job of controlling his breathing. 

“H-hey, I, ahh, I’m gonna-” The moment he says anything, her thighs unlock, pulling back from him entirely as she stands up. He shudders and drops his head back to the bed, panting and swallowing. 

“Can’t be done yet, dearest.” When he looks up again, she’s dangling a pair of black panties just over his head, dropping them onto his chest. His attention is split between the wet sensation on his chest and Haru sitting back down on top of him, the heat of her body against his making him shiver in anticipation. “Tell me whenever you think you’re going to come. I want to enjoy my day with you, -----, so let’s make it last.”

The time they spend together that day feels like it goes on forever. They start with him laying in bed, Haru doing most of the movement, but as the day goes on and he regains more of his mobility. They use every position they can think of, sitting, standing, kneeling, laying and anything between. The bits he remembers later are only flashes of images and sensation. Haru’s leg hooked around his shoulder as he drives himself into her as hard as she can. Her voice praising him without end. Her fingers digging furrows in his back. His hands on her breasts, tongue flicking past her nipple over and over again. Tongues sliding past one another and exploring their new homes.

Both of them come again and again when their system breaks down under the weight of their shared lust. Ryuji has to pull out early for safety’s sake more times than either of them bothers to count, stopping their marathon for minutes at a time. They lay together to recover in each other’s arms, until someone touches the other in just the right way to signal willing flesh and eager mind. The only way they can track time in the cramped hotel room is the light coming from the window fading from midday sun to deepest night, leaving their continued actions more to feel than sight; neither of them wants to leave the other long enough to take care of the problem.

Eventually, Ryuji is the one who breaks first. His final orgasm is into Haru’s mouth while he lays prostrate on the bed. Just before that, he had exhausted himself past any real movement when he pressed her against the wall, her thighs in his hands and Haru clinging to his back for dear life, a never-ending string of superlatives on her tongue between wordless gasps every time he drives himself into her. She wipes her mouth when he softens, licking her lips hungrily and crawling back onto the bed next to him. He exhales, a weak smile on his face.

“I’m gonna die if we keep going, Haru.” She makes a noncommittal noise, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his bicep.

“Mm. Can you still move your fingers?” He laughs under his breath, nodding. She guides him down, his rough fingers brushing past her clit drawing an ecstatic gasp from her. “That’s a good boy, -----. You’re wonderful.” She shifts upwards, rolling her hips into his hand and rubbing her forehead against his shoulder. “Just one more, -----, that’s a good hhhhhhhn, that’s so good, ahh. Please, please -----, I’m so close, I need you to finihhhhhaaaaaaa _ hhhhhnnnnnnnn--” _

He waits for her to finish moving before withdrawing his hand, leaving it limp and dripping on the bed. The sheets are already so far beyond saving that he doesn’t even think about taking care of the mess.

_ Everything hurts so much. I didn’t think everything could hurt this much. _

She pulls herself closer to Ryuji, under his arm and right up against his side. Her hand rests on his stomach, petting him with slow strokes. The both of them are filthy, sweating freely and a mix of each other’s fluids. Neither of them wants to move far enough to get to the shower and clean themselves. Nor are they capable, at this point.

“That was...incredible, -----.”

“Yeah. I, uh. Didn’t know somebody could do this that many times in real life.”

“Nor I. It was a fun experiment, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Do we...I don’t know, is this a love hotel? Do we leave now? I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to stand in the next hour.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I bought it for the whole day. In case I needed to nurse you back to health.” She smiles up at him, and his grin feels less than confident when he returns the gesture.

_ I love this girl, but I’m also deeply afraid of what ‘nursing me back to health’ would entail if that is how she treats me with a concussion. _

“Great.” He closes his eyes, carefully wrapping an arm around Haru to rest on her hip. “I could sleep for a week after that.”

“Well, don’t do that, I only have the room for a day, and I won’t share my Ryuji with whoever else ends up in here next.” He snorts, then his eyes snap open.

“Wait, you said my name right that time.”

“I’ve been saying it all day, but you thought it was someone else’s. Do you remember everything, now? Like what you were apologizing for?”

“...Nope.”

“You bought me the wrong soda last week before we went to Mementos. You were also very afraid of saying anything to me in general before today, but I asked you if we could go jogging today, and you agreed. That would your apology, you said, to be my personal trainer for a day. I would say you definitely gave me a workout worth remembering…”

“...Wow.” Ryuji’s face is beet red, and he closes his eyes again, sighing. She giggles, patting him gently on the stomach again.

“It was a very romantic confession. And you were naked. And very cute when you’re bruised.”

“Okay, okay. Did you really bathe me, too, then?”

“Of course. Why would I lie about that?”

“...Alright, I’m going to sleep. This is too much for one man to bear.”

“Good night, Ryuji.” Haru rests her head on the crook of his shoulder, a lock of curly hair tickling his chin.

“...Good night, Haru.”


End file.
